poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Jester's Hideout/Yuna and Dusty escape
The way At the Jester's Hideout and Yuna and Dusty escapes goes in Yuna and Dusty. With Yuna and the others Dusty Crophopper: Hang in there, Yuna, We'll be home soon! Princess Yuna: At least, we're safe. Mr. Winkie: Not for long! Brownie: Mr. Winkie! Red Beret: Uh-Oh! Stan Woozle: We got you now! At the Jester's hideout. Princess Yuna: Where are we? The Jester: Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Luna's sweet sweet little filly. Princess Yuna: Who are you? The Jester: Well, I am The Jester, Master of all jokes and laughter, Unlike Pinkie Pie, Get the picture, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: How do you know my name? The Jester: I've heard about you and your Mommy and Daddy, It just makes me sick since Nightmare Moon was no more. Dusty Crophopper: Hold on a second. Stary: I'd throw some snowballs at you if I have too! Princess Skyla: Oh No! Sunbeam: You gotta be kidding me! The Jester: Lock them up. Ozzy: Consider it done! Mr. Winkie: Yes, sir! Strut: Right away, Jester! The Jester: It feels great to be evil! Dusty Crophopper: You won't win, Jester. The Jester: Oh? We'll see, Dusty. So, The Jester and Sarousch begins to sing "Playing with the Big Boys". Saroush and the Jester: By the power of Ra... Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah... Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment... Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... Anubis...Anukis... Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut... Heket...Mafdet... Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah... Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket... Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet... Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra... Saroush: So you think you've got friends in high places With the power to put us on the run The Jester: Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces You'll know what power is when we are done Both: Son... Saroush: You're playing with the big boys now The Jester: Playing with the big boys now Saroush: Ev'ry spell and gesture The Jester: Tells you who's the best, you're Both: Playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Saroush: Stop this foolish mission The Jester: Watch a true magician Both: Give an exhibition how The Jester: Pick up your silly twig, boy Both: You're playing with the big boys now! High Priests: By the power of Ra Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket Anumbis, Anukis Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet... Saroush and the Jester: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... Saroush: You put up a front The Jester: You put up a fight Saroush: And just to show we feel no spite The Jester: You can be our acolyte Saroush: But first, boy, it's time to bow High Priests: Kowtow! Saroush and the Jester: Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys Now! 5x Later that night. Dusty Crophopper: I can't believe the Jester! Princess Yuna: Some Princess I turned out to be, Now we'll never get home. Thunder Spectrum: i wouldn't give up hope yet, Look. Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump: (sleeping) Princess Yuna: They're sleeping, Now's our chance to escape. (use her magic to grab the keys) Dusty Crophopper: Nice work, Yuna! Roger: We're out of here! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes